20 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-20 ; Comments *John and Andy Kershaw have been listening to the Bob Dylan concert LP, of which Andy has vowed to play one of the Neil Young tracks. John plays the other, then follows it with a snatch of Dylan doing what seems to be "a very bad parody" of himself. *Another play for Leonard Nimoy and astonishment from JP that Lt. Uhura (Nichelle Nicholls) made an LP: he suggests that it be reissued and would make a set along with Nimoy and William Shatner to give at Christmas "to somebody you feel ambivalent about." Sessions *St Johnny, one and only session. Recorded 1993-07-18. No known commercial release. *Röövel Ööbik, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1993-03-20. no known commercial release. Tracklisting *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: Enough Is Enough (12" - Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian 079TP 12''' §''' *Butterfly Child: Kissed (12" - Ghetto Speak) Rough Trade R2990''' §''' *St Johnny: Bow And Arrow (session)' §' *Chosen Few: Gabberdam (12" Chosen Anthem) Mokum Records ‎– MOK 8''' @''' *Germs: Communist Eyes ( ) Slash''' §''' *Röövel Ööbik: Kitsch Zew Kierkegaard (session) ' §' *''John has a go at Steve Wright @'' *Overtakers: Beware (v/a album - Rudies All Round) Trojan CDTRL 322''' @''' *Heavenly: P.U.N.K. Girl (7" P.U.N.K. Girl) Sarah Records ‎– SARAH 81''' §''' *news *The Pushkins: Swallow (album Pumpkin Head) Jawbone Records ‎– Jaw 1''' §''' *Sect: Neuronautics (v/a CD Coordinate 01) Dossier DCD 9044''' @''' *St Johnny: Lo City (session)' §' *Greylox: Call The Cops (12" - Call The Cops / Teknicks Dex) Buzz BUZZ 2T ' # @/&' File b 'cuts in near end of above track *Free Kitten: Yoshimi Vs Mascis (split 7" with Mosquito - 1993 Japan Tour Special Edition E.P.) Time Bomb Bomb-09 *Röövel Ööbik: Betterlife (session) ''not the first *Bra Bomza: Tomato And Onions () Extra *Archbishop Kebab: Scenic (album - Beyond Ma Ken) Trottel *Betty Please: Song For Evelyn Hamburger (7") 100% Breakfast! NUMBER ONE *Yamie Bolo, Josie Wailes, Jack Radics, Charlie Chaplin: Do Good (7") Roof International *Trashwomen: Surf Creature (EP - Lust) Hillsdale HR-45-1 '''File 1 starts *Zyon: 'No Fate (Back From Goa Mix) (12"-No Fate (The Ultimate Remixes))' (IQ) *St Johnny: 'Mr. Clarinet' (Peel Session) A Birthday Party song. *''(12.30 a.m. news) (edited out on File b)'' File b ends File c starts *Neil Young: 'All Along The Watchtower (2x Compilation CD-Bob Dylan - The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration)' (Columbia) *Bob Dylan: 'It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) (2x Compilation CD-Bob Dylan - The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration)' (Columbia) :(JP: 'If he's going to live in Crouch End, as some people say that he is going to be doing, he's going to have to do better than that before he can lift up his head in society, I suspect.') *Röövel Ööbik: 'Masters Of Day Dream Machinery' (Peel Session) *East River Pipe: 'Silhouette Town (10"-Goodbye California)' (Sarah) :(JP: 'I should have known better than to say something beastly about Bob Dylan on the previous page because last time I did something like that, I wrote a review of one of his concerts for the Observer and was rather less than flattering, and the hate mail I got was absolutely extraordinary, and it went on for months too. As copies of the Observer drifted into British Council offices around the world, more and more frenzied became the letters, and more and more bizarre became the English, but some of them quite alarming. A lot of them in green ink as well.') *Ngouma Lokito: 'Pitie (CD-Wabi)' *Mono Men: 'Wrecker! (LP-Shut The Fuck Up!)' (Estrus) this track appears to be missing from File 1 *Madder Rose: 'I Wanna Sleep In Your Arms (7")' (Seed) *Leonard Nimoy: 'The Difference Between Us (CD-Highly Illogical)' (Rev-Ola) *Ossie All Stars: 'Doberman Skank (LP-Leggo Dub Part One)' (Cash And Carry) # File 1 ends File 2 starts *St Johnny: 'Fields & Fields Of People' (Peel Session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Defer To Avert (10"-Getting Out Of Boring Time Digging Into Boring Pie)' (Quinnah) *Optica: 'Energy Voyage (12"-Visions Of Zxylon)' (Kinetix Recordings) File c ends File d starts *Datblygu: 'Gweddi A'r Clwyf (Prayer And Wound) (CD-Libertino)' (Ankst) *Here: 'Scars In Days (CD-Swirl)' (Indies) *Jivacort Kathumba: unknown (CD)' (Pamtondo) *''(1.30 a.m. news) (edited out on File d)'' *Table (2): 'Vacuum (7"-Spindrift)' (Homestead) *Ruby Johnson: 'When My Love Comes Down (CD-I'll Run Your Hurt Away)' (Stax) *Röövel Ööbik: 'What Ever Makes You Happy' (Peel Session) *Nerve Control: 'In Tracey (Joey Beltram's Deep Six J.T.S. Mix) (Compilation 12"-The Faze 2 EP)' (Faze 2) *Fall: 'Tempo House (LP-Perverted By Language)' (Rough Trade) File 2 ends '''at 1:51am '''File d ends at end of show Tracks marked''' # available on '''File 3 Tracks marked''' @ available on '''File 4 Tracks marked''' & available on '''File 5 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) CB110 JP 1993-08-20 Side A *2) CB110 JP 1993-08-20 Side B *3) 1993-06-xx-08-xx Peel Summer 1993 *4) 1993-08-xx Peel Show LE189 *5) 1993-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE190 *b) 1993-08-20 Peel Show L476a *c) 1993-08-20 JP L352a *d) 1993-08-20 Peel Show L476b ;Length *1) 00:47:11 *2) 00:47:14 *3) 01:33:36 (01:05:32-01:14:36) *4) 1:33:50 (from 1:20:08) *5) 1:32:33 (to 6:33) (to 4:48 additional to L tapes) *b) 00:40:42 *c) 00:45:08 *d) 00:39:32 ;Other *1) & 2) Files created from CB110 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to CB for recording and rips. *3) Created from SB958, SB959 and SB960 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Created from LE189 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1993 Lee Tape 189 *5) Created from LE190 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1993 Lee Tape 190 *b,d) File created from L476 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB (Weatherman22). *c) File created from L352, side A of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) [1] *4,5) Mooo *b,d) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes